Senshi Sentai Knight-Ranger
by emperor chao of world
Summary: My take on Super Sentai, The team are a knight from England, 1500s England
1. Introduction

This is my take on Super Sentai, My inspiration for Knight-Ranger is Jetman and Magiranger. Senshi Sentai Knight-Ranger is about 5 tourist with tragic secret is recruit by a magical wizard to become Knight-Ranger to fight against an evil wizard and his army of darkness. This Super Sentai Motif is Knight from England. Please suggest for the first monster for Knight-Ranger to face with, i hope this is darkest super sentai ever. Please!

The 5 Knight-Rangers

Kotaro Hashimoto/Red Knight, his animal and element is lion and fire, he based on Ryu Tendo and Kai Ozu, Both of them are leader but with Kai on it, he hyperactive, loud-mouthed and arrogant

Hiroya Wakamatsu/Blue Knight, his animal and element is shark and water, he based on Gai Yuki and Tsubasa Ozu, both of them are anti-hero of the group and rebellious of it

Asami Uchida/Yellow Knight, her animal and element is monkey and lighting, she based on Ako Hayasaka and Urara Ozu, both of them are tomboy

Tomihisa Ito/Green Knight, his animal and element is falcon and earth, he based on Raita Ooishi and Makito Ozu, both of them are strong man of the group, but with Raita on it, he is a comic relief of the group

Rika Beppu/Pink Knight, her animal and element is turtle and wind, she based on Kaori Rokumeikan and Houka Ozu, both of them are girly girl and alway smile

i don't have an art of them but send me an art of team, i would be happy. what they look like


	2. Kingdom 1: Warrior Return

"In the land of Burrows, the kingdom of Burrows wage war against the wicked army of darkness, Black Skull. The only hope for Burrows to stop Black Skull is Senshi Sentai Knight-Ranger. For decade, Knight-Ranger have battle against Black Skull with their bravery to protect Burrows, but even Knight-Ranger are unstoppable warrior, it was too many of Black Skull's army to face, in order to stop the war, they must sacrifice their power. They draw the sword to the army which sealed them for good but it cost their power, one wizard predict a return of Black Skull someday, wizard must find 5 people to become Knight-Ranger before it too late, this is a story of Knight-Ranger"

Cut to the museum and reveal the narrator is actually a curator

Museum Curator: Got any question about Knight-Ranger?

Tourist 1: Yes, I got one, is it true that Knight-Rangers are real?

Museum Curator: It just a myth, or could be.

Tourist 2: Mr. Owen? where the Black Skull?

Mr. Owen: Black Skull is in a sealed cup, but remember it, whoever break a cup will releashed them. Just move along.

as Mr. Owen continue talk about Knight-Ranger and tourists keep on walking to hear Knight-Ranger, 2 kids sneak off and stared at a cup.

Kid 1: Wow, a bad guy in a tiny cup?

Kid 2: Lame! Oh! I got an idea!

Kid 1: What is your idea?

Kid 2: Let break the cup!

Kid 1: I don't know about this, because bad guy can be ruthless or maybe silly-looking like past sentai.

Kid 2: Don't worry! they are not silly looking

Kid 1: Alright.

Kid 2: Good!

Kid 2 break the cup, which Mr. Owen hear a breaking sound

Mr. Owen: Oh no! what did you do?!

Kid 1: We didn't means too

Kid 2: We just have fun!

a purple fog rise from a broken cup and turn into a big tornado, Mr. Owen run to get 2 kids and hold on together

Mr. Owen: I knew this is happen

Both: What?!

a sky turn darkness and out of nowhere, the big tornado went up and turn into a monster in the sky

Monster: My name is Evil Wizard GarJim, Thank to kids. I finally free at last! My emperor hasn't been awake, so i will turn someone you love into my monster!

People at Japan gasp as GarJim releashed foot-soldier which resemble Crow with wing on it to capture innocent civilians in order to make his monster. Civilian starting to run so they don't get capture by foot-Soldiers

GarJim: Flyer Skull! Get Them!

Flyer-Skull fly through Japan and grab some of civilian as GarJim laughing sinister.

Mr. Owen: GarJim!

GarJim turned around and see Mr. Owen and 2 Kids

GarJim: Well, Isn't my old friend

Mr. Owen: I ain't your friend!

GarJim turned himself into normal size

GarJim: Are you not to introduce yourself in front of 2 kids

Both: Us?

Mr. Owen: Kids, My name is not Owen, my name is Good Wizard Noah.

Kid 2: Wizard? I don't believe you!

Mr. Owen change his suit into a wizard clothes

Noah: Believe me now?

Kid 2: Yes, I'm believe!

Kid 1: Cool.

GarJim: You got a hour to recruit your Knight-Ranger

Both: Knight-Ranger?

GarJim: Or let people suffer

Noah: Watch me.

GarJim give him a smile

GarJim: Good, I will find my Sin Destroyer

GarJim grab his stuff and blast Noah and kids.

Noah: Look out!

Noah and Kids dodge it and GarJim disappear

Noah: Kid! you come with me!

Kid 1: What did we do?

Kid 2: Please! Don't call my mom! She will be upset with me!

Noah: No! This is an important! You are gonna to help me to fight Black Skull, but first we must find Knight-Ranger!

Kid 2: I in!

Noah and kids went to his office and pick a book and the book case open the door

Kid 1: What that?

Noah: That my secret room. Come along

Noah and Kids walk to secret room.

Kid 1: Wow!

Noah: This is Kinght-Ranger's base, my machine will find 5 perfect people to become Knight-Ranger and teleport them in my base. Oh! I found a red one.

Noah look at screen and see a 28 years old man working at garage.

At a garage, a man is fixing the car.

Boss: Hey! Kotaro! come here!

Kotaro Hashimoto: What is it?! Don't you know I busy fixing the car!

Kotaro stop fixing the car and walk to his boss' office

Kotaro Hashimoto: What is it?! I am trying to fix a car for a rich man!

Boss: Kotaro, you fired.

Kotaro Hashimoto: Why?!

Boss: First for all, yoJohor my customer for telling you that you are a best racecar driver-

Kotaro grab his boss' mouth

Kotaro Hashimoto: Don't ever mention that thing again!

Kotaro knock out his boss

Kotaro Hashimoto: You can't fired me because I quit!

Kotaro walk away from his boss.

Kotaro Hashimoto: Damn it! How can I make friend if my past get to me.

Kotaro suddenly get teleport while walking and end up in base

Kotaro Hashimoto: Hey! That was so mean thing to do!

Noah: Shh! Quiet! I think I heard my machine found you teammate.

Kotaro Hashimoto: What teammate? I don't have a teammate!

Noah: Yes, you do. Your teammate is blue, take a look at him.

At a screen show a 27 years man is practice shooting at fake object, while other shooters are impressed.

Man 1: Who is that guy?

Man 2: That guy is none other than Hiroya Wakamatsu. He considered to be a world's greatest police officer but for unknown reason, he quit his job and now he spend a years shooting at a fake object.

Man 1: Wow, a cool man.

Hiroya suddenly stop shooting when he see a fake stand of person.

Hiroya Wakamatsu: Not this time.

Hiroya shoot a fake stand of person, the shooters cheer for him.

Man 2: Impressive! You got 100 without missing one shot.

Hiroya Wakamatsu: I'm ready for someone who took everything from me.

Suddenly Hiroya is teleport to the base much to shooters' surprise.

Man 1: What the...

At basketball court, a 24 years old woman is playing basketball by herself and stop playing it when she see an old picture of her and her former team

Woman: My name is Asami Uchida, not the one who ruin people's life!

Asami throw her basketball at her picture frame, and causing the fall.

Asami Uchida: Oh my god! What have I done!

Asami attempt to fix the picture frame when she got teleport to the base leaving the picture frame unfixed.

At apartment, a 26 years old man attempt to destroy his prize, and look at his parrot.

Man: Sorry buddy but I Tomihisa Ito will destroy my demon! Once for all!

Tomihisa get his wrench and about to destroy it but he slip by a wet floor and hit his back and wrench hit his groin.

Tomihisa Ito: Ouch! Wrench hit my cheesecake! Can it get any worse?

Tomihisa get teleport and sent to the base causing parrot look weird.

At empty playground, a 20 years old woman is swinging.

Woman: Sister, forgive your little sister, Rika Beppu. I didn't mean that! I will never hurt someone I love! That why I never want to make friend!

Rika get teleport and sent to the base.

Meanwhile at the kingdom of Darkness, GarJim call out his henchman.

GarJim: Sin Destroyer! Come approach!

His Sin Destroyer approach from fog.

GarJim: Speed Sin Zone!

Zone: I used to be a racecar driver but my career ruin by another driver and was paralyze for good but I give up humanity to become monster pin order to race again.

Garjim: Gun Sin Titan.

Titan: I once a world's greates police officer with my once best friend but he didn't save me when a criminal kill me but I revived as a monster.

GarJim: Combat Sin Krystal.

Krystal: I will get my revenge on my classmate who kill me by punch me hard but now, I come back as an unstoppable monster.

GarJim: Smart Sin Zodor

Zodor: Yes, I the genius of Sin Destroyer and we are building my ultimate weapon to wipe my trusting partner who betray me by letting me die.

GarJim: and finally, Beauty Sin Nora

Nora: I don't considered myself to be a monster but my path say to destroy someone who let me die!

GarJim: Now my sin destroyer, gather people's darkness to wake Emperor Black Skull from his big sleep.

All: Yes, GarJim!

Sin Destroyer went to Japan to capture people and turn them into monsters.

At the base, Kotaro saw 4 people appear out of nowhere.

Kotaro Hashimoto: Oh my god! Who are they?!

Noah: They are your teammate.

Kid 1. So, the Knight-Ranger finally assemble.

Kid 2: Yeah! I meet the Knight-Ranger for the first time! Can I get your autograph?

Hiroya Wakamatsu: Knight-Ranger? I ain't helping no one. I already have a vendetta for someone.

Noah: Hiroya, From now on, you will be the Blue Knight whose animal spirit is Shark and your element is Water. With these, you can get your wish.

Hiroya Wakamatsu: Fine. But who are these 2 kids?

Kid 1: My name is Jane Douglas.

Kid 2: I am Blake Charles!

Jane Douglas: We are not Japanese. We American.

Blake Douglas: We are a high school student, I'm 17 years old and Jane is 16 years old.

Hiroya Wakamatsu: I hate troublemaker, they ruin the good city of Tokyo.

Blake Charles: No wonder why Blue is the main color for police officer.

Noah: Asami, you will be the Yellow Knight, your animal spirit is Monkey and your element is Lighting.

Asami Uchida: Why I have to be a monkey? Just because I tomboy doesn't mean I eat bananas all day.

Jane Douglas: But Asami, your gymnastic so as monkey.

Blake Charles: She got a point.

Asami Uchida: Fine! At least I don't have to eat bananas all day

Noah: Tomihisa, you will be the Green Knight, your animal spirit is Falcon and your element is Earth.

Tomihisa Ito: At least I don't have to be a butt monkey.

Asami Punch Tomihisa's groin

Tomihisa Ito: Ouch! Not again! What was that for?

Asami Uchida: That for insult me.

Tomihisa Ito: Sorry.

Jane Douglas: I worry about him.

Blake Charles: Don't worry! He not gonna to be hateful character.

Noah: Rika, you will be the Pink Knight, your animal spirit is Turtle and your element is Wind.

Rika Beppu: I love turtle! They cute!

Blake Charles: Wow, Rika give me a creep.

Noah: And finally Kotaro, you will be the Red Knight and the leader of the group. Your animal spirit is Lion and your element is Fire.

Kotaro Hashimoto: Well, I hot-tempered a lot but this is awesome thing happen to me!

Noah: Here your sword.

5 of them grab a sword from table

Kotaro Hashimoto: Cool!

Noah: Your sword can transform you into Knight-Ranger and also turn into a gun.

Hiroya Wakamatsu: I rather being as a gun man than swordsman.

Noah look at his machine and see Black Skull is capture innocent people

Noah: We got no time for this! We must stop the Black Skull! Hurry! Go!

Black Skull is attacking Japan while police cannot handle them.

Zone run fast to capture people and have Flyer-Skull get them.

Zone: I love this power!

Titan put sleep mode on his gun to shoot civilian knock out.

Titan: No human cannot match the monster.

Krystal punch the whole civilian in the face and knock them out.

Krystal: Humans are weak than me.

Zodor use his new invention, "The Punch-Taser" to knock civilian out.

Zodor: Emperor will be please with me!

Nora seduce group of mens and mens fall in love with her causing them to pass out.

Nora: Silly men, they never learn, do they?

Kotaro Hashimoto: Enough, Black Skull!

Zone: Who are you?

Kotaro Hashimoto: We are the one who will put the end of you capture good people. Everyone! Transform!

All 4: Okay!

All: Sword! Give us a power!

They transform by holding a sword up causing the storm struck their sword and become Knight-Ranger

Red Knight: Fire Lion, Red Knight!

Blue Kinght: Water Shark, Blue Knight!

Yellow Knight: Lighting Monkey, Yellow Knight!

Green Knight: Earth Falcon, Green Knight!

Pink Knight: Wind Turtle, Pink Knight!

Red Knight: To defend the people from army of darkness, We sworn to protect them, We are...

All: Senshi Sentai Knight-Ranger!

To Be Continued

I hope you like it, Leave at a comment. Suggest idea to me or what is your favorite part. Bye!


End file.
